Of Sake and Favors
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: As a favor for a friend, Japan invites Turkey and Greece over for dinner and gets them drunk.  TurkeyXGreece, mentions of smex, and mischievous Japan.


**Here it is, Greece and Turkey. Oh and the parts where they seem incapable of thinking words, that's what happens sometimes when someone gets drunk, I've seens it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, none of the characters are mine.**

* * *

The tension was so thick, you could slice it with a knife. Even a butter knife would do. Japan sat in the middle glancing at the other two men. Greece chewed glaring at Turkey as Turkey… supposedly glared at him. Through the mask it was hard to tell, but he was chewing as well. Japan only sighed and ate, every once and awhile glancing at the other two men.

Then an idea struck him. He pulled the bottle of sake towards him and held it up to Greece. "May I interest you in some more?" He smiled politely. Greece nodded tersely, not letting his eyes off Turkey. Japan smiled to himself before turning to Turkey and offering him some. Turkey took it and downed it easily. Greece, taking it as a challenge, shot his own.

Japan smiled to himself and offered some more to both men, neither noticing that he didn't touch it himself.

* * *

Four bottles and two glasses later, Turkey had an arm around Greece and Greece in turn had his around Turkey and they sang folk songs. Japan laughed, watching as his plan unfolded. (NA: ever seen a Greek man drunk? I don't know what it is, but we always have to sing.)

Greece and Turkey fell back onto the couch and laughed along with Japan as he sat in the chair away from them. He had invited both of them out of a favor to one of them, but didn't let either know he had invited the other. He smiled at the success of his little plan. Greece sat with his head against Turkey's shoulder, smiling breathlessly.

"I'll go get some more." Japan stood and walked out to the kitchen. Really only going to leave to give the two some privacy.

* * *

Turkey breathed and looked around, things getting even more blurry. He leaned back and looked down at Greece in his arm and smiled to himself at the close contact. Greece looked up at him, his eyes glossed over from the drinking. "Mm… um… uh… Sadiq! Sadiq?"

Turkey glanced at him. "Mm, what?"

Greece stared at him for a bit, looking like he was trying to form logical words through the haze. After a few minutes he shook his head and looked away, "Uh… never? never mind."

"No, what is it?" Turkey asked sitting up and looking at him intently. "Don't go, um… mention! Don't go mentioning something if your not gonna say something."

Greece looked up at him and shook his head biting his lip. He looked away and sat up, keeping his eyes from meeting the others gaze.

Turkey's gaze turned to a glare and he tackled the other country, tickling him. Greece laughed uncontrollably, hating that the other man knew all his tickle spots. "Tell me." He growled, demanding.

Greece blushed and blinked up at him. Turkey froze realizing their positions. He sat, straddling the man's waist, pinning Greece to the ground. Turkey smirked. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Greece's cheeks reddened even more and squirmed against the other, making Turkey moan soft. "I-I just… umm, had a-… question." He admitted quietly, looking away sheepishly.

"What?"

Greece looked up at him, expression completely changed. The blush had dimmed, and he looked sad. Eyes bored into Turkey's looking for something almost. "Sadiq? Why do you hate me so much?"

Turkey blinked, staring back at him, not expecting such a question. He blinked and again and sat back. "I don't… I thought you hated me." His voice suddenly sounded a bit more steadied. His mind however, was still in a haze. Feeling fuzzy.

"I-I did." Greece sat up, supporting himself on his elbows. "I mean, I, um, I wanted to, no I mean I-I um-."

Turkey laughed softly at Greece trying to form the right words. He still was cute. Turkey kissed his forehead. Greece blinked up at him and laid back down looking up at him. Turkey smiled and leaned down again, bending forward to Greece. Greece closing his eyes in anticipation.

* * *

Greece awoke scratching his head as he opened his eyes. He looked at the couch beside him, and felt the firm, bare chest he was using as his pillow, and Turkey's jacket over their bare bodies. He sat up and saw the tan skin. He slowly looked up at the beautiful face of his affection. The mask was gone, and Greece could see the face he could only remember. He the bare chest, caressing the skin affectionately. _I hope I'll remember to thank Japan for his help._

Turkey's arm snaked tighter around Greece's waist in response to the sweet caresses. Greece smiled and felt a knot of apprehension tighten in his stomach. He swallowed and hoped Turkey wouldn't be completely against what they did. Greece buried his face against the bare chest and breathed against him.

"Mm," Turkey groaned. Greece watched Turkey's other hand pressed against his forehead. "Mm, stupid hangover."

Greece waited holding his breath, pretending to be asleep. He felt Turkey's fingers in his hair and couldn't help but smile in relief, letting his breath out. He looked up at the other man and smiled sheepishly. "Morning." He whispered, watching Turkey carefully.

Turkey flashed a brilliant smile at him, "Morning."

* * *

**Of Sake and Favors-the end**

**So there it is, some love for my own heritage. Plus i love this pairing**

**Btw, I actually know why they hate each other, you know literally, I just needed to make the story work so... yah**

**Oh and someone asked me why I don't really right lemon scenes. Well it's kinda... embarrassing, but *blushes* it's because my body reacts to it and being a guy... yea...**

**Anyways, I got a request for my new fandom, but Akira said I was allowed to write a different story first... It's another GermanyXItaly story and it's gonna be funny. Guest starring Prussia and Hungary. Subguest starring: Hungary's frying pan and Austria. So some laughs there. After than I'll write the request and then we'll see what happens.**

**R and R, please?**


End file.
